


Ominous

by solisaureus



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Love Confessions, Other, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solisaureus/pseuds/solisaureus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blanche has a revelation about their feelings for Candela, decides its Only Right to tell her. (agender Blanche, they/them)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ominous

Blanche's Seel whined as its trainer gently rubbed topical potion onto its burns. This was the third day in a row Blanche had lost an impromptu Pokemon duel with Candela, and they struggled to find sense in the pattern. Candela favored fire-type Pokemon, so intuitively she would be at a loss to Blanche's mainly water-type teams. How she managed to defeat their meticulously-trained Seel with that damned Ninetails she always puts forth is beyond them. Blanche really thought they would win today, too; Seel's cautiously-chosen fight path had whittled down Ninetails' HP, and Blanche was planning the final move that would win them the match when Ninetails came out of nowhere with a devastating SolarBeam. Blanche had never seen that Pokemon use a grass-type move before, but Candela always manages to come forth with some flashy ploy like that. She was so coy when she wanted to be, but her obnoxious ego smothered any regard Blanche might have had for that aspect of her personality. She had dismissed the match so casually, she might as well have patted her opponent on the head and given them a sympathy poffin. 

They knew that, as a member of the Pokemon League and the leader of Team Mystic, they should treat their peers coolly and with respect. But damn, if Blanche didn't have some strong feelings about that woman. She was so...so proud, always holding her head high and stepping decisively. She acted like she always expected to win, even when she was almost beat like today. She was infuriatingly strong, and they had to begrudgingly admit her faith in her Pokemon was genuinely passionate. Really she was a passionate person, there was no one more fit to lead a gang of hotheads like Team Valor. It was like she embodied fire itself, her face glowed with confidence, her eyes could light up a room, even her skin was warm to the touch....

Suddenly, an ominous realization began to dawn on Blanche.

They finished patching up Seel, replaced it into the comfort of its Pokeball, and went out to find Candela.

\--

"And he said, there's no way that's your real name, and I was like, who are you, my mom?" Spark chuckled at his own recollection and sipped his iced tea from a straw. 

"Yes, Spark, that one's amusing every time you tell it," Candela said plainly, stirring cream into her coffee. She'd agreed to have lunch with Spark during her break from work today, since it had been a while. He'd brought two full incubators with him, and they stood on either side of his chair. The Instinct interns were too busy to walk them, so he'd decided to bring them along while he was out and about, Spark had explained. Candela had to admit she admired his dedication.

"Do you know my real name, Candy?" Spark said.

"How many times do I have to ask you not to call me that? And no, I don't," Candela said. "Sparky." 

Spark laughed and took a pensive sip. "I bet Blanche knows it. I never told them, but that guy knows everything about everyone. They're so dang smart, all about doing research and junk. Don't you think?"

Candela looked into her mug. "I suppose."

"Oh come on, you can say one nice thing about them. I promise I won't tell anyone." 

"Hey, I am nice. It's not my fault Blanche gets up on the wrong side of the bed every day of their life." 

Spark shook his head. "I don't know what it is with you two. You both get along just fine with me. Is Team Instinct just not much of a threat in comparison to theirs?" 

"Oh, don't pull that card, Spark," Candela chided. "Instinct has just as much to be proud of as Valor or Mystic. It's just that you're a pleasant and friendly person, and Blanche is a prickly stick in the mud." 

"Well, if Blanche feels the same way about you as you do about them, at least they're not as blunt about it," Spark said, and then smiled over Candela's shoulder. "Hey, speak of the devil!"

Candela half-turned in her seat to see the subject of their conversation striding towards their table outside the Pokemon League cafe. Candela observed, as she always did whenever she saw Blanche, that they looked ridiculous waddling around in a wetsuit under their coat every day.

"Spark, Candela, greetings," they said as they approached. 

"We were just talking about you!" said Spark, and Candela mentally cursed him for it. "Come sit down with us." 

Blanche held up a hand in refusal. They seemed even more unnecessarily solemn than usual. "Is it alright if I speak with Candela before her break ends?" 

"Well, don't ask me," Spark said, gesturing to his companion. He tried to avoid being the middle-man between these two as often as possible, and force them to interact when they needed each other.

Annoyed, Blanche exhaled and turned to Candela. "May I have a word?" 

Candela cocked an eyebrow, glanced at Spark, and then grudgingly stood. "Alright, but I'm bringing my coffee."

\--

When they'd managed to find a private part of the outdoor training grounds, a section of trees with a small fountain nearby, Candela turned to Blanche. "What is this about?" 

"I have information that I must share with you," said Blanche.

Candela scoffed. "Alright, poindexter. Lay it on me." 

Blanche briefly contemplated whether their earlier realization was truly accurate, but shook their head and moved forward. "I considered keeping this private, but the spirit of Mystic is inquiry and the pursuit of truth. I thought it to align with my values to make this known to you." 

Between this and Spark's incubators, Candela made a mental note to up her dedication to her team. "Okay..." she said. 

Blanche's fingers fiddled with the ends of their sleeves. "I was surprised by my discovery of this information, and I feel that you will be too. Perhaps it will cause an emotional reaction, and if that is the case I apologize in advance. We may have our differences but it is never my intention to cause undue turmoil to you."

"Arceus's hoof, Blanche, just tell me the bad news already."

Blanche's eyes widened by a fraction before they took a deep breath and said, "Candela, it seems that I may have...feelings...for you."

Candela frowned, squinting. "Wow, that's huge news. I didn't know you had feelings at all."

Blanche scowled. "There's no need for vitriol. I'm being honest."

She raised a brow. "You're serious?"

"Unfortunately, yes. This seems to be the case." 

She sipped her coffee. "Well, shit, Blanche. Could've fooled me." 

Candela watched as some never-before-seen blush rose in Blanche's cheeks. "I admire you, but when I think of you it goes beyond that. My heart rate rises and I find my mind wandering. In many ways, you are...appealing to me."

"Is this because I kicked your ass today?" 

"No! I mean, it's unlikely! I mean, would you stop mocking me for a single moment and tell me what you think?" 

Candela sighed. "Well, I'll be honest with you. I definitely do not feel the same way. And let me just say, you have a funny way of showing affection. Which is to say, not at all." 

"Like I said, I didn't realize that I felt this way until earlier. I thought it would be respectful to tell you promptly." 

"Mew's tail, Blanche, are you a real human being? Do you know how to do emotions at all?" 

Blanche squeezed their eyes shut for a moment. "If I've insulted you, allow me to excuse myself."

"Well, I don't know about 'insulted,' but you've definitely got me feeling some sort of way," Candela said, the corners of her mouth quirked. "But if you have places to be, I won't keep you." 

Without another word, Blanche turned away and strode back towards their workplace in the Mystic department. Candela watched them go, curiosity in her gaze.

Spark was not going to believe this.

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a joke but it's actually embarrassing how much i ship candela and blanche. I didnt originally intend to make candela come off so mean but writing that kind of dialogue is just so fun to me lmao. the animosity between them is based on how i've observed team valor and team mystic people hating on each other :P 
> 
> I have no idea what the pokemon league is like or where they work so i just made it up.
> 
> Spark's real name is Owain.


End file.
